Shattered Reality
by Ch3l
Summary: Itachi had thought the problems from the past where forgotten, and the things he did forgiven. But he will come to realize that nobody will ever forget what was done.
1. Chapter 1

_"All empty souls tend toward extreme opinion."_

W.B. Yeats

* * *

Itachi stood in his room looking at his reflection in the mirror. Only one last thing missing. Opening the drawer at his left he grabbed the cufflinks made from black gold with the Uchiha emblem on them that his mother had given him the day he assumed the position of CEO in the company before she passed away.

He had never used them before; it was not the right moment.

Eight years ago he had promised himself that he would do everything to prove he was worthy of being in that position on his own merits and not only because his father had handed him his position.

It had been difficult to a point where he felt he wouldn't make it, with only twenty eight everyone in the board considered him more a liability than anything else, always pointing out his inexperience in the industry to try to bring him down, because it was no secret that the board wasn't very trilled to have him as CEO after he was abandoned the company for over three years when he had thought he really didn't want to follow on his father's footsteps. The thought of leaving everything behind to be with his lover had been a better choice for him at the time. Yet he had come back to do what his father asked of him.

And looking back, maybe that would be the only regret in his life. Walking away from his lover as if it had been the easiest thing to do.

Often he had thought of giving him a call, always trying to find the right words to apologize for what he had done, to ask him to go away with him like he had been asked in the past. But every time he picked up the phone his resolve shattered and he would promise himself that next time he would surely do it.

Now he didn't think the call would be answered nor returned. It made him wonder what had been of him after he left. Was he still the same person he was before? His dream of going away had become true?

But above everything, he always wondered if he had found someone else to be with...something not even he knew if he wanted an answer. He really wished he had explained why he left and why he married 'her', but he never got the courage to face him.

The echo from his brother's car caught his attention and instinctively he turned to look at the window. Seeing his brother car coming down the gravel driveway brought him back to the present. Now it was no time to dwell in the past, as sad as it was he couldn't go back to the happiest days of his live.

Checking his appearance, again, he was satisfied and turned around walking out of the room. Taking the stairs down he got to the foyer where one of the maids informed him that his brother had just arrived and was waiting for him outside by the party with his _companion. _

_So he did bring someone. _Itachi thought surprised and watched the maid leave with Sasuke' coat.

Sasuke had informed him he would bring someone special but Itachi had his own doubts, considering his brother had never showed interest in anyone before it was hard to believe that he would _actually _bring someone.

Itachi made his way out to the terrace that lead to the back gardens where the party was being held. Inside the estate it was easy to mute the sound of the music and the voices that filled the air, but once outside it was impossible to miss the celebration.

Today's event was not only to celebrate his birthday but his anniversary as CEO, so instead of doing the private celebration he always did, he had decided to listen to Sasuke's idea of making a bigger event. Which he had to admit was going better than he had envisioned.

Sasuke had taken care of everything, and Itachi had been surprised at the time his brother had invested on it. He didn't know when or how but his brother had managed to organize everything without a single detail being overseen. The champagne brought from a private France collection, the banquet done by one of the finest and more exclusive caterings in the country, the invitations handmade and crafted for each one of the guest. Sasuke hadn't spared a cent to make of this event the perfect one.

Once by the stairs he saw that Sasuke was standing just at the bottom of the stairs with a champagne glass for him on his hand that he extended to Itachi when he reached him.

"I feel congratulations are on order" Sasuke said lifting his own glass before taking a sip from it.

"I would like to say the same." Itachi answered and chuckled when Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in a silent question "Well, the party is obviously a success and it seems that I'll finally get to know who has my brother's attention to the point that he would come late for the first time."

"You were still inside when I arrived, don't tell me I was late" Sasuke rolled his eyes but Itachi could hear his amusement. "Fifteen minutes barely count as being late. And for the record he made me drive to the other side of the city to get a present for you"

_Wait...He?_

"It is thoughtful of_...him_." Sasuke hummed in agreement and Itachi was so glad he managed to hide his surprise about his brother's companion. "I didn't think you would leave him alone in between the so many _guests _we have today."

Sasuke chuckled at Itachi's comment. It was difficult not to think that leaving someone alone with the people in the party was dangerous, the people around them were more like vultures than anything else. Politician's, investors, shareholders and such were the people invited, people that valued the worth of a person by how much money they could make for them. Business was their motto of course Itachi would be concerned about someone being alone."Don't worry if it comes to that he is more than capable of holding his ground. I'd be more worried about them"

"You sound confident about it. Is this person that interesting?" Itachi didn't miss the way Sasuke smiled wickedly at his words and he wondered what kind of person this mysterious companion was.

"You will find out he is more than interesting after getting to know him" Sasuke said and drank the last of his champagne. Handing his glass to a passing waiter he turned around to look at the estate "I think he got lost on his way out from the rest room, I'll go find him"

"Go ahead"

Sasuke just nodded and climbed the stairs again. Itachi looked at his brother's back until he reached the top before turning his attention to the people in the garden. It was time to socialize.

After walking around greeting and being congratulated by some of the guests he finally got in conversation with Kakashi who instead of trying to talk about work was trying to gossip about Sasuke's date. No surprise on that, it was Kakashi after all.

"Rumor has it they have been together for a while. But how true could that be, Sasuke hasn't been here for too long after his stay in Australia." Kakashi said while eating one of the canapés by the table on his side. "Unless he met her in there, Japan and China are out of question considering the short time he spent there. Less than three months between them."

"It's difficult to say, I myself only knew about it until a few days ago when he mentioned he wouldn't be coming alone."Itachi looked once again to the stairs expecting his brother to be there already but there was no sign of him.

"You better than anyone know that he likes to keep almost everything to himself"

"And yet there are rumors about it."

"One of my colleagues affirms he saw him dining with a rather gorgeous red haired lady a couple of nights ago"

Itachi had to laugh at that comment. People would never end to amuse him. "And you believe that?"

"No, not really" Kakashi said taking one more canapé from the table looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Considering I also overheard one lady in the office gossiping about him having lunch with a brunette"

"You sure happen to know a lot of the gossip that goes around about Sasuke"

"Not hard to miss it when that's all everyone is talking about now. I think even the media got on that trend a while ago"

"It didn't lasted long considering Sasuke never gave them material to work with at the time." the raven shrugged, it wasn't even worth worrying about what the media speculated about his brothers love life, even Sasuke hadn't been worried at the time and had just brushed it off.

"And that's one of the reasons he is the center of gossip, always the mysterious one."Kakashi chuckled an accepted the glass being offered from one of the waiters. "I wonder what kind of lady he will bring"

"You will be surprised" At least it had been for him when he had heard it from his brother.

"Is she that bad?" Kakashi joked and he could see the amusement in Itachi's eyes.

"I haven't seen his companion yet. But for what he just told me I was surprised." Truthfully he had never expected for Sasuke to be going out with another man, not that he would oppose, it was just completely unexpected and to be honest it had caught him off guard. This meeting was going to be rather interesting.

Itachi turned around giving his back to the stairs when a waiter changed his glass for a new one, and he was startled when Kakashi choked with the canapé.

"Is everything okay?

"No wonder you told me I was going to be surprised" the man said ignoring Itachi's question looking to the far side of the garden where Sasuke had finally made himself present. And he was not alone.

Itachi considered himself a man ready to face any situation. He had proved that eight years ago. Cold minded, serious and with nerves of steel he had managed to become the man he was today.

Yet, nothing in the world could have prepared him for that moment.

He turned around seeing his brother walking to them, hands on his pockets with a smile itachi had never seen before. When he directed his look to the person that was walking by Sasuke's side his eyes widened and he did let his glass fall down startling the people around them, immediately two waiters were there picking up the broken glass.

This had to be a dream...a nightmare even...whatever it was, Itachi just wanted to wake up.

Hadn't he just been thinking about him?

Fate was such a cruel thing.

They came closer and there was no doubt in his mind that he already knew him. Itachi could hear them talking, surely introductions were being made, yet, his attention was completely focused on the other person, who until now hadn't spared him a glance.

It was then when those eyes turned to look at him and he realized everyone was looking at him.

"You will have to excuse my brother. I assure he is more talkative than now" Sasuke said and Itachi didn't miss the bitterness in his tone.

"You can't blame him for being surprised, even I find it hard to believe it" Kakashi laughed softly "I bet nobody here ever thought you would actually be going out with someone that is actually real."

"Don't get angry at him. I bet you would be the same if you had been on his place." The man said and extended his hand at Itachi "Uzumaki Naruto"

Itachi took his hand and gave it a shake. "Uchiha Itachi"

"It's a pleasure to be able to meet you. Sasuke has spoken very highly of you."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same about you."

"Don't worry, we decided it was better to keep it as a secret until we decided we actually were more serious about us."

"I feel like the father getting to know the future husband of my daughter" Kakashi mocked and Sasuke just glared at him, while Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, it certainly feels like that"

"So with what will you bribe me to get his hand? Because I can't let go of my precious daughter just like that."

"Well, I hear you are an avid follower of Jiraiya's work. I could get you a copy of the next book before it gets out, I got to know him a few years ago and that old pervert owes me a few favors"

"My my, you sure know how to get me on your good side" Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke who just looked annoyed at their conversation "Sasuke I believe Naruto will be a great husband for you"

"First, I'm not the daughter. If anything that's Naruto's role."Naruto rolled his eyes and Kakashi chuckled, Sasuke would always be the drama queen to his eyes" And second, where did you left the gift moron?"

"I placed it in one of the tables inside the house befoire going to the restroom, but I couldn't find on my way out" Sasuke looked at him in disbelieve "Hey, you can't blame me for that one, your house should also be on Google maps, i barely could find the exit on my own"

"Don't you say." Sasuke smirked and Naruto glared at him, something that made Sasuke chuckle "Just wait here, I'll go look for it"

Sasuke walked away and Kakashi took the chance to glance at Itachi who was giving an odd look to Naruto, as if expecting for him to say something in particular. Maybe he could find it out from Naruto."So how long have you known each other, Naruto?"

"For about three years" Naruto scratched his nose already guessing what they were going to say

"Three years already? And until now you both saw you guys were being serious about each other?" And he had been right.

"Well, we actually have only two years going out, but I met him in London and since then we kind off started seeing each other."

"London?" Itachi asked but even Kakashi could see he was surprised he had asked it out loud.

"Yes, I was doing some business there and we were staying in the same hotel so we ran into each other a few times."

"I never knew he had gone to London" Kakashi shrugged.

"Actually it was just before he went to Australia. I had another business there and he decided to accompany me." Kakashi was actually surprised about that but Naruto didn't seem to notice it and kept talking "After that we kind of followed each other around. My job is much more permissive on where I should be rather than his."

"You are an artist, right?" Kakashi asked more as a way to confirm it than anything else. It was hard not to think of Naruto as being an artist when he was dressing like _that-_ in black suede trousers and an open-necked black shirt with a garnet scarf wrapped around his neck. It was all rather too arty type to think Naruto was a lawyer or something of the like.

"Is it obvious?" Naruto laughed feeling slightly embarrassed by what he was wearing. All around him, people were dressed in thousand dollar suits or dresses with accessories just as expensive. So his choice hadn't been one of his best ideas to fit in. "Sorry about this, Sasuke told me it was something casual. But it seems we have different notions of casual. Since he usually wears suits I couldn't tell how formal this event was."

"Well, it's not like you look bad like this. You just stand out; something I think is good for a change. People need to see what lies beyond their champagne glasses.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"So to what kind of art you dedicate yourself"

"Photography"

"Interesting" Kakashi said genuinely interested in Naruto. "I never thought Sasuke would end up going out with a photographer"

"That's one of his perks, Naruto is actually a lawyer, specialized in company takeovers. Harvard top students look like idiots beside him" Sasuke said handing the wrapped box to Naruto "Photography just happens to be his most beloved hobby."

"Hey, I told you to stop advertising me." Naruto said pushing Sasuke softly but Kakashi could tell Naruto didn't care who knew that about him, in fact he looked more than pleased that Sasuke had brought that up.

"So what is your actual major?"

"I have an MBA, my career actually started as broker, but after a few years I decided to study laws and it's how I became a lawyer. I actually was working on a takeover in London when Sasuke got to know me."

"I must admit I'm impressed Naruto, you sure have an interesting choice in studies. I see why you picked Sasuke's interest"

"I found out about all that until we were in Japan" Sasuke said smiling at Naruto who grinned in reply "We met during the meeting for the acquisition of that fashion brand we wanted to acquire in Osaka. Sadly I never expected for them to have such a skilled person doing the counter offer. He is the one who won over our offer giving the upper hand to the Chinese brand"

Kakashi's eyes widened and Itachi also felt like he had just been thrown into cold ice water. Naruto was the one that had forced them to back out from the company acquisition three years ago? That was impressive to say the least, Sasuke was not only great at takeovers, he was considered as ruthless and unbeatable in that field around the country, not many could say they had been able to surpass him. Sasuke had made sure to always be the best at everything he did.

"I just took you by surprise, ever since then we have met a few other times but I haven't been able to win over him again" Naruto said and Kakashi could swear he was pouting.

"I told you that would never happen again" with a smirk on his face Sasuke looked at the blond and Naruto just shrugged. Then Kakashi understood the complexity of Naruto's personality, he was a clear example that looks could deceive.

"One day I'll surprise you again, but leaving that aside." Naruto turned to look at Itachi and extended the box in his hand. "I brought this for you. Sasuke told me today was an important day for you, but he didn't tell me what it was. So I got you this, I hope it's of your liking"

"Thank you, I appreciate your gesture" He opened the box, and considering his size the only thing je could guess was inside was some wine. As soon as it was unwrapped he opened the lid and he was proven right. He recognized the wine right away an he looked up to Naruto expecting to see some kind of recognition on them, but the blond kept the same neutral look on his eyes.

"Sasuke told me you liked sweets, and although I'm not a wine master I knew someone who told me once that this wine was perfect to go with desserts, so I figured you would like it" the blond smiled at him and it was then when Itachi realized Naruto was playing with him. That smile could be seen as honest but Itachi could see the arrogance on it. Naruto knew he had the upper hand, nobody else knew about them, nor about their past. And he couldn't risk having it discovered, even less in front of his brother.

"Naruto this..." Itachi stood straighter and placed back the lid. He would not let the blond see how much he was affecting him. "I'm really grateful for the gesture, I'll be sure to let you know how it was."

"Yes, please do. Nothing would make me more happy. Maybe that way Sasuke will see it was worth going to the other side of the city for it" Naruto looked at Sasuke who just huffed.

"I'm sure it will be"

"We will leave you for now Itachi, you should enjoy the party" Sasuke said placing his hand in Naruto's lower back. "We'll be around"

The blond said his farewell and let himself be lead away by Sasuke.

"I never thought Sasuke would be with such a striking person like Naruto."

"Neither did I" Itachi answered neutrally still looking in their direction. "Naruto was the last person I expected him to be with"

"You say that as if you already knew him"

Itachi glanced at Kakashi and huffed "As if, I merely said that considering Naruto's personality. It's obvious that while my brother prefers to be left alone, Naruto is someone who constantly draws people to him. Both complete opposites from each other"

Kakashi hummed in agreement "Maybe that's what attracts them to each other"

"We shall see." Itachi replied and looked away. Somehow he didn't have a good feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

During the rest of the evening Itachi found himself constantly looking at Naruto. No matter with whom he was talking the raven was always trying to find him amidst the guests. Kakashi had commented about it finding his behavior bordering with obsessive, but Itachi managed to convince the man that it was only concern for his brother considering he didn't know much about the blond.

After what he felt like an eternity, Itachi finally managed to be alone, standing by the side of one of the bars he could see his brother and Naruto by the stairs talking to each other, the blond handed his glass to Sasuke and turned around climbing the stairs and Sasuke walked into the crowd.

This was his chance.

As fast as he could he made his way to the stairs and he could see Naruto walking into the next room already inside the estate. He looked back and only when he saw where Sasuke was he ventured inside.

It was easy to know where Naruto had headed, the lights on his path were all turned on, and Itachi found him inside the library looking over the books by the wall, his fingers only grazing the books his eyes going from side to side reading the titles. Itachi just stood by the door looking at the blond.

He had changed since the last time he had been with him. Physically Itachi could see he had finally lost his childish looks, the baby fat on his face gone, and a few inches taller than before.

He had always told the blond he was a late bloomer, he had never imagined how right that statement had been. His hair was untamed as ever, if only a bit longer than he remembered. But his eyes were what gave him away, proof that he no longer was the naive person he had known. Ever since he had seen Naruto he had been hoping the blond would look at him with recognition on his eyes, if only for a split of second, that had been what he wanted the most. Yet, when Naruto had seen him that way while handind him the wine Itachi was not so sure he wanted it.

The pain reflected on them had been as hurtful as a knife in the heart. If only he hadn't been the reason for it he wouldn't be feeling that way.

Naruto kept walking until he reached the back of the room where the desk was located just by the window. The blond took one of the books there and laughed softly at the title. "I never would have thought you kept reading this kind of literature" placing the book back to its place the blond turned around and faced Itachi who walked in until he was in the middle of the room. "But you were always a different kind of privileged man."

"Naruto-"

"I hope you don't find my gift unreasonable. I thought it was the perfect one for this reunion of ours." Naruto interrupted looking back to the books. "I realize now why you came back. My house will never compare to this palace you have here"

"That was never the reason I left"

"No, you left to make your father proud, to be by your poor little brother side to protect him." He glanced at Itachi. "But to me it doesn't seem as if he needed much protection"

"Why did you look for him in London?"

"Look for him? I never looked for him." Naruto's voice showed that the question was more like a joke to him. "We merely ran into each other in the hotel. But you should know, as soon as I heard his name I did my best at avoiding him"

"Doesn't look like you did a good job at it."

"Are you angry about it?" Naruto asked turning to look at him crossing his arms over his chest "He is completely different than what you told me, but like you said, he doesn't take a no for an answer, he was even more stubborn than you at the time"

"Have you told him about us?"

"Yeah sure, it was the very first thing I told him when we met." The sarcasm dripped from his voice and Itachi glared at him but the blond keep talking "That's what made him fall in love with me"

"I wonder what he will say about our past together"

"Why should the past matter to him? Isn't his just as dark as ours?" Itachi's eyes widened for a second before he composed himself.

"That will never matter. Sasuke is my brother"

"So it means you just want to ruin this for me because you are jealous I'm with him"

"You don't belong at his side" Itachi said and Naruto just huffed.

"According to you where do I belong then?"

"By my side" Itachi answered without hesitation and that irked the blond, the raven was trying to play with him again.

"Stop the bullshit Itachi!" Naruto snapped facing Itachi "You left me. You ran away to this fancy life of yours. Even when you always told me how much you hated it"

"I told you I would go back to you."

"For a year I believed you. I even waited for you. But did you really expect me to wait for you after your marriage was made public? I loved you Itachi, but that didn't mean I had to tolerate everything you did to me." Naruto's his fist clenched with the need to punch the raven. "You think I could be stepped on and still be there at your command?"

"Naruto it was never my intention for you to find that way about it"

"You know, there is something called phone. Even a text would have been better"Naruto sighed not seeing the point of discussing what was already done. "Just forget it Itachi. Your brother and I are getting married."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked hoping the blond was just joking.

"That's the reason I came today, we wanted to let you know after the party was over, but I feel this is a better chance for you to know it." Naruto took a ring out from his pocket and placed it on his finger showing it to the raven "Soon enough Sasuke and I will be getting married"

"You can't!" In a second Itachi was in front of Naruto grasping his shoulders.

"Why not? We already decided it was time for it, he even plans to make a public announcement next week" Naruto shrugged Itachi's hands away enjoying the way he was losing his composure. He had been waiting for this day for a long time now. "There is nothing you can do to stop it. Our decision is done, we are just merely informing you"

"I wonder what he will say if he knows that-"

"Go ahead and tell him! Tell him that before you married, you had already been fucking me for three years. Tell him the reason you left everything behind was me. That you _abandoned _him because you preferred to be with me." Naruto said almost screaming and Itachi's eyes widened when a tear fell down the blond cheek. "Do it. I don't care; you already ruined my life once. Twice wouldn't even make a difference. The pain will just be like before."

"I never wanted for that to happen and you know that Naruto!" Itachi's emotions were a complete turmoil. He wanted to be with Naruto, Sasuke…he didn't _deserve_ him! "He…doesn't know you like I do"

"But he loves me more than you did, and I'm sure he would stay by my side even if he were to find out about us. He is that kind of man."

"I still love you!" Itachi snapped offended by the blonds comment. "Don't assume you know how I feel about you."

"I don't assume anything. But actions speak more than words. And you have proven that true." Naruto wanted to say more but there was no point now. Nothing he raven said would change is decision

Naruto looked at Itachi one last time and walked away from the raven, when his hand was on the doorknob Itachi spoke again.

"Then go ahead. Marry my brother, if I cannot have you to myself, at least I want to have your within my reach" he said and Naruto turned his head to look at him from the corner of his eye before opening the door.

"That's where you are wrong Itachi. I'll never be at your reach anymore." The blond said and walked out closing the door behind him.

Itachi saw him leave and when the door closed he grabbed the first book at his reach throwing it against the door

"I still love you Naruto!" he hissed banging his fist against the bookcase letting his head fell forward. There was nothing he wouldn't give to have Naruto back.

"Is that true?"

Itachi's body tensed and he turned to look at the door again seeing Sasuke standing there looking upset. He hadn't heard the door open again.

"Sasuke…what…what are you doing here?"

"I asked you if it's true?!" the raven asked and his voice trembled for a second.

"It's not what you think Sasuke."

"I want to know if everything I heard was true...about you two" when Itachi didn't answer Sasuke looked at the floor "You…you already knew Naruto…and you two had…my own brother"

Sasuke looked away from Itachi and his bangs covered his eyes.

Itachi said could see the raven trembling, and his heart clenched, not only had he hurt Naruto, now even his brother was getting hurt because of him. "I'm sorry"

He knew words wouldn't make things be forgotten but he still feel the need to say them. Yet, when he heard a chuckle coming from Sasuke his eyes widened and he felt distraught. Why was Sasuke laughing about this.

Sasuke lifted his head cleaning the tears from his face chuckling again before a laugh left his lips. "I can't believe you actually know those words."

"Sasuke?"

"You should see your face now, brother. And people say I can't act well." Sasuke mocked and Itachi put his stoic semblance again. He didn't like the way Sasuke was acting. And when Sasuke spoke again his sadness was replaced by anger "I always knew who Naruto was. From the very beginning when I approached him I knew just how much he meant to you. It was fun getting to know Naruto. At first he wouldn't want to be with me. He knew who I was, but he never imagined I knew who _he_ was to you."

"Let him out of this Sasuke" Itachi said as an order not liking how Sasuke spoke as if Naruto was a toy.

"I don't think so. If I wanted to get my revenge he had to be a card I could easily use."

"Revenge? What are you talking about? Revenge for what?"

"You can't even imagine how much I hate your unwariness of this" Sasuke pointed his finger at him before ruffling his hair "Then again, you never understood my situation at the house from the very beginning"

"Our situation was different at the time Sasuke. It's been such a long time since then"

"That's where you are wrong. Everyone always says that wounds heal with time, but that's complete bullshit" Sasuke walked to Itachi and started arranging his tie while Itachi just looked at him expectantly "Wounds like mine will never heal, unless I do something about it."

He tightened up the tie and Itachi grabbed his wrist pulling it away from him.

"But I couldn't do it before. I had to wait until all the cards were on my hands" Sasuke smirked and took out a small envelope from his jacket handing it to Itachi. "That invitation will be sent immediately following the press conference of next week"

Itachi didn't waste time and opened it; he unfolded the blue navy paper and read it.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_and_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Request the honor of your presence_

_at their marriage _

_on Saturday, the fourteenth of July_

_Two thousand fourteen_

_at six o' clock in the evening._

"What do you plan to achieve with this?" Itachi clutched the invitation on his hand

"I want to get what I deserve after having to bear with this name for so long. I want everyone in this house to give me the respect I deserve"

"Everyone here respects you Sasuke. I don't understand from where this is coming from." Itachi was clearly confused as to what his brother was talking about, to him their problems from the past had already been left behind, but it looked as if Sasuke still held a grudge over that fact. "Even father proved that to you while I was gone"

"With you gone, father finally saw how great I was, how much I could do for the company. With the prodigal son gone I could show everyone my worth. I no longer lived in your shadow. But you had to ruin it all, as soon as you were back he tossed me aside like if I had no more value, just like he did before."

"Sasuke you always had value for him. You are his son-"

"Don't kid yourself Itachi; just like you said to me before." Sasuke snapped and Itachi could hear the resentment in his brother's voice. "I am just the son of a _mistress"_


	3. Chapter 3

Mikoto Uchiha stood by the window in the bedroom looking how the snowflakes covered the gardens in white. Winter had always been her favorite season of the year, everything would look pure and innocent. Like she had been years ago.

When Mikoto had been in her twenties she had been considered a celebrity in the high class society. Porcelain skin, slender figure, educated, refined and with the last name of a successful family she was considered by many to be the dream wife.

And she was, her parents had groomed her to be the perfect wife. Many had pursued her in hopes of being the one, but his father had always told her to turn them down. They were not enough for her, or so he would say. Yet, when his husband had gone after her, her father had been more than thrilled. Who else could be better for her daughter than Uchiha Fugaku, descendant of an imperial minister and successor to one of the most important companies of the country.

No one in his opinion and at the time she thought so too.

So six months passed after their first meeting when they married, and not even a year later she was pregnant. Her marriage couldn't be better in her opinion.

But when their son was born she realized Fugaku had not married her out of love. His birth had been fit for royalty, with a private maternity wing, a world-renowned obstetric MD at hand for the delivery, only the most capable nurses working for her, evrrtyhing needed was there. Except her husband, something in the company had held him back from being there. It was then when she saw that his mother had chosen her worthy enough of the Uchiha name so he went along with what she wanted.

It had been devastating; the realization that her marriage was not the one she had dreamed of had made her almost walk away with his son. But her mother brought some sense into her, maybe her marriage was not out of love, but it was the one who would make her life perfect.

She had everything she needed, Fugaku might not love her but he, at least, cared about her, and their son was their pride and most precious thing who was growing up with every privilege and advantage money could buy. Over the years she had come on terms with the situation, maybe she was not happy, but at least she had found peace. Only the resent events had made her quiver for moments.

How could he have done that to her?

The door at her back opened and she saw Fugaku standing holding her coat for her to put.

"We are going now?" Mikoto asked with curiosity, it was still too early from the time they had agreed on.

"The snow" he said looking past her and she understood. Of course it would be better if they picked him up now snow might be coming harder later.

So she just nodded and walked to him letting Fugaku help her to put the coat, she arranged her hair and took the bag she had left by the door and walked out of the room followed by Fugaku.

When they were by the stairs she noticed the house was too quiet, Itachi should already be back from school. "Where is Itachi?"

"He had an invitation for dinner with one of his friends" Fugaku started talking and he was not surprised when she stopped in the stairs to glance at him.

"I told him to postpone it because we had other plans"

"And I told him to be here before nine. That way it will give _[i]him[/i]_ time to walk around without pressure."

She turned her eyes away from him "It won't make it easier for either of them."

"There is nothing I can do now." He answered honestly and his wife glared at him. He felt bad for the situation he was putting his family into, but Fugaku was not a man who wouldn't take care of his own mistakes.

"You have already done enough" she said before continuing her way down the stairs into the grand foyer, but Fugaku had seen the pain in her eyes. His wife was a strong woman, accepting his mistakes and failures, it was a shame he hadn't realized that years ago.

Mikoto waited for his husband to open the door for her and she was not surprised when the car was parked just by the steps without the driver. At least Fugaku was being as discreet as for where were they going.

They got in the car and Fugaku drove away from the estate while Mikoto looked at the scenery passing by. From the expensive houses to the populated capital.

Once in the city Fugaku deviated to what his wife knew as one of the poorest parts of the capital. Narrow streets with houses just big enough to accommodate small families, but she doubted the families here where small. Fugaku kept going until they reached the end of the main street. A small parking area was there just besides a playground that for sure had seen better days.

Fugaku didn't turn off the car but he did turn to look at his wife who was just looking ahead of them were a few kids were playing in the snow. "The house is up the hill, not far from here. I'll go, you can wait here-"

"We will go together." Mikoto said, and before he could argue she got out the car closing the door behind her.

Fugaku hadn't really been expecting for her to listen, but he tried nonetheless. He got out of the car and felt the chill of the winter, it sure was getting colder. He walked to his wife and extended his arm for her to take, she interlinked her arms to her and they walked away from the car into the stairs that led to the top.

All the way they could feel the eyes of the people around them, some of them were staring at them while they passed. With his Emporio Armani suit and her Gucci shoes, both looked completely out of place. People like them didn't belong to a place like this.

When they were by the top the street didn't look as bad as the neighborhood down, Mikoto thought. Fugaku directed them to the first house of the street and he knocked hard on the metal door twice. When nobody answered he knocked again, but still no one opened the door.

He was about to knock once again when his wife stopped him.

"Let me" she said softly and Fugaku nodded giving her space. She knocked once but she did it more delicately than him. "It's a little bit cold here, could we come in?"

Fugaku lifted an eyebrow at her but she stood still and after a few seconds they heard the lock move and the door opened.

Without a word she pushed the door open and walked inside.

She was surprised when instead of being inside the house she found herself in a small patio, a garden at the right and a wooden table just by its side looked to be a perfect place to spend the summers under the sun rays. The house was more at the back and it wasn't as small as the houses they had just passed by. And there in front of the door stood the boy that had opened for her.

Spiky black hair, pale skin and round face. That was her first thought of the boy.

The boy didn't say anything and he didn't look at them, just looking at his feet.

She stepped forward until she was in front of him. "My name is Mikoto. What is yours?"

"Sasuke" the boy mumbled and she almost didn't hear him.

"How old are you now?"

"Eleven"

"Eleven..." she repeated and she felt a cold run down her spine. It was not his fault, she had to remind herself, and taking a deep breath she calmed down and extended the bag in her hand to him. "I bought something for you"

This time he did look at her, eyes wide. When she moved the bag in her hand again he took it on his but he didn't open it. "Thanks"

"Why don't you open it?" Sasuke seemed hesitant but finally he just nodded and took out what was on the bag. A small sized coat was inside along with matching gloves and scarf. "I hope it fits you. If not we can change it for a bigger one."

"Do I need to keep it?" The boy asked and Fugaku who had only been watching their interaction spoke before she had a chance to answer.

"She bought it for you, you should be grateful and use it at once" the man snapped and Mikoto saw how the boy cringed.

"And you should shut up and let him do what he wants with it" This was the last straw, it was NOT his fault. She snapped turning to face her husband shielding Sasuke from his sight. " You have no opinion in this matter, it's a gift I gave him, he can choose to do what he wants with it. And don't you dare to raise your voice in his house, no matter the situation you are still a guest on his house."

Fugaku's eyes widened and astonishment couldn't even describe how he felt. Never in his life had his wife raised her voice at him. Again, she didn't wait for him to speak, turning around she crunched until she was at Sasuke's level.

"You don't like it?" She saw how Sasuke glanced to the house before looking back at her.

"Where we are going will not be as cold as here...I...I don't think I'll give it a good use." Mikoto could tell that was a lie. The way the boy was clutching the thing in his hands proved her right, she could see how hard he was trying to stop his teeth from trembling; his own coat was not really doing a good job at keeping him warm. He wanted to put it so badly, but something was holding him back...or someone.

Then she remembered, the one and only time she had gone to the hospital before _[i]she[/i]_ passed away was when Sasuke was told he would be coming to live with them, and his husband kept saying something about only taking care of his own son. So that could only mean Sasuke was not the only child _[i]she [/i]_had left behind.

"You know, I think you are right. Why don't you go to put inside of your house so it won't get dirty now, and later we can look for another one that will be better for you"

The way Sasuke looked at her made her smile sincerely at him. She was, as always, right. The boy nodded and hurried inside the house and Mikoto stood up.

"How old is the other child?"

"Nine" they were interrupted when Sasuke came out again empty handed but looking happy about it.

"Did you put it in a safe place?" She didn't have to see the boy to know the answer and the boy answered with a mumbled yes. "It's time to go now. We will be waiting outside, just come out whenever you're ready"

Sasuke looked away but nodded and went back inside the house without a word. Fugaku waited for his wife to walk back and soon both where outside on the street again side by side

"Who will be taking care of him?" Mikoto glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why are you so interested on them?"

"Because I'm mother of two children now, and I want to know why we cannot take care of a third one." Mikoto was not surprised with the stiffness in his husband posture after her words.

"Because he is not an Uchiha." Fugaku knew she wouldn't accept that as an answer, and he also knew she wouldn't go without a proper answer. "But I'll see that he's taken care of."

"See that you do that" the door at their back closed with Sasuke standing in front of it with a small duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. "Is that everything you need?"

"It is everything I have" the boy said embarrassed gripping the bag strap.

"Then let's go" she moved aside and Sasuke seemed hesitant. But a look from Fugaku made him move and he walked in front of them.

Once they were back by the playground Fugaku unlocked the car and opened both doors so Mikoto and Sasuke could get on. It didn't take long before they were driving away from the neighborhood.

The drive was done in silence, and Mikoto could feel the distress on the boy. Now only god knew what would be of him when Itachi knew about this. With only hours away from getting back home it was difficult for her not to feel stressed as well.

The city was left behind and they were back to their neighborhood.

Sasuke looked out of the window in awe. The houses here where like something he had never seen before. He knew his own house was bigger compared to those around his, but this was unbelievable, by the size of them he could say a block from his neighborhood was the garden alone. When the car slowed down and the gates in front of them opened Sasuke realized this one was even bigger than the ones they just passed.

Going down the gravel driveway he couldn't decide if he liked it or not, because

Fugaku parked the car just by the stairs and Sasuke was surprised when the three doors where open by men dressed in suits. Butler's no doubt.

He got out and followed Fugaku and Mikoto who were already half the stairs ahead of him, when he finally caught up with them he found himself in the lobby of the house where two maids were taking their coats off. He looked around him, even though this house was bigger and luxurious, Sasuke decided he would rather stay living in his old house. Here there wasn't anything welcoming, the place was so well organized and pristine that it felt nothing else was allowed in this atmosphere of perfection.

"You can give her your bag" Mikoto pointed at the woman standing behind him "If you were to need anything you can as her."

Of course, the lady of the house wouldn't be the one looking after him. That was the job of the nanny.

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke said serious giving a step away from her. He had been doing so since his mother had fallen ill.

"I understand this is difficult for you Sasuke, but this is not open for discussion." Mikoto replied more harder than she should. But right now she was in no mood to fight with Sasuke. The calmness she had back at his house was gone, now that they were back at the estate it dawned on her the real situation she was in. "Show him to his room and give him a tour around the estate. Dinner will be served as always, so make sure he is on time, and if possible look for something more appropriate for him to wear."

"Yes madam" the maid answered to her and Mikoto walked away followed by another of the maids that had greeted them.

Sasuke glared at her retreating back. He should have known her kindness had been a way for her to get him out of there as soon as possible. Not because of real worry or concern for him.

"I don't need a nanny" Sasuke still said after her and Fugaku was going to say something when the maid spoke to him.

"Sir, Mr. Hiruzen called and asked for you to return the call as soon as possible. He said it was in regards of the press conference scheduled for tomorrow."

Fugaku thanked her and walked away, he would have time to speak with Sasuke later. Right now speaking with Hiruzen had priority, either way his wife had already made her point clear in regards of Sasuke's nanny.

"I know you don't want a nanny, but what about a friend?" Sasuke turned to look at her and he was greeted with a smile. He didn't look so convinced but he nodded nonetheless."My name is Rin"

"Sasuke" replied almost in a whisper.

"Well Sasuke, let me show you your room" she walked ahead of him leading him to the stairs.

They went over the first stairs and walked through a maze of corridors before going through another set of stairs. "Your room is located in the east wing. From there you have a perfect view of the gardens, right now is a little bit cold to use the pool but by spring the weather is perfect for it, and in summer it's the perfect place to enjoy the day."

"I don't know how to swim" the last time he had been in a pool he had almost drowned; had his mother not seen him fall he wouldn't be here today.

"Well, if you want, as soon as spring comes I can teach you" Rin said gently and Sasuke didn't bother to answer. He just hoped he would be able to get away from here before summer came by.

Rin took a key out or her pocket and unlocked the door stepping back so Sasuke could go in first.

Sasuke opened the door walking inside, it was luxurious like the rest of the house, prove of it was the brand new computer on his desk and the huge plasma tv on the wall. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to what Rin was saying; the only thing he wanted was to be left alone."...just press here and the curtains will close automatically."

"Could I be left alone?" he said asking as politely as he could, his mother had always said manners were even more important when interacting with a lady.

Rin turned to look at the boy, even from that distance she could tell Sasuke was about to cry "Dinner will be served in about two hours, I'll go come back before that"

With that she walked out of the room giving a last glance to Sasuke before closing the door.

[center] -[/center]

After one hour Rin came back to the room, she knocked twice and when she didn't get any answer she ventured inside. The lights were off and the curtains closed, but she could make out Sasuke's frame sitting in the floor by the footboard. The boy was asleep, head resting on the top of his arms.

This had to be a lot for Sasuke to take in, Rin was sure of that. Sasuke still had time to get dressed before dinner, so there was no point in waking him up just yet. She walked to his bag and brought it to the walking dresser of the room placing it on top of the bureau.

After arranging his belongings and clothes she finally decided what he could wear for dinner. The trousers would have to be the same he was wearing now, but instead of the t-shirt and the jacket, a polo shirt and a navy blue sweater would look better on him. She picked the cloths and brought them back to the room placing them in the bed.

She went back to Sasuke and crouched beside him. She passed her hand through his hair and that seemed to rouse him from his sleep. She could see the faint mark of tears in his cheeks and if that was not enough proof his eyes were still red. "Sasuke, dinner is about to be served."

Sasuke blinked and looked around him. His gaze finally focused on her and the small smile she was offering him. "Would you like to take a shower before dinner? You still got time for that"

"...No"

"Maybe later will be better" she said kindly "I took the liberty of selecting a few things for you to wear for dinner."

Sasuke nodded and stood up followed by Rin, who arranged her apron.

"Just come out whenever you are ready" Once again she left the room but this time she stayed by the door waiting for him.

Rin didn't wait long, five minutes later Sasuke came out of the room. He certainly looked different dressed like this, a simple outfit but one that was appropriate, she just hoped madam Mikoto didn't think otherwise. "Let's get going"

Sasuke followed her half paying attention to what she said.

As soon as Rin had left the room he had no longer been able to keep the tears away, and without knowing how or when he had ended up curled in the floor, wishing with all his might for this to be only a nightmare.

For a moment he had believed so, in his dream he was back at home, eating the last bit of cereal left. But when Rin touched him, the dream became reality and home was no longer what he remembered.

This time they passed more staff than before, and he could see the disdain and hate in their eyes. He was used to people seeing him that way or in worse ways, he had learned to ignore them. Yet, he felt this time it would be more difficult to do so than before, those eyes would be watching all his movements, now, not even his house was a safe place from all of them.

When they arrived at the dining room Rin showed him his place. On the left side of the table where only one place was set. Three more places were set and once again he felt like going away. This would be the worst of everything, having to sit in the table with people he didn't know and more than anything, that for sure hated him even more than the staff.

He took his place at the table and Rin told him that it shouldn't be long before the rest of the family joined for dinner.

Twenty minutes later the room was as silent as when he had arrived; only difference was the sound the cutlery made in the plates. He didn't know half of the dishes that were placed on the table, nor did he know for what he needed so many different pieces of cutlery to eat. He grabbed the only things he saw as edible and since he placed them on his plate he had been half eating and half playing with it.

If Mikoto didn't like what Sasuke was doing she didn't comment on it, ever since she came in she took her place and ignored him completely, just like her husband had done. She was constantly checking her watch, in the most discreet way, to know how long until her son arrived at home. She just hoped he would arrive already to have all this wrapped up. The sooner the better.

When the dessert was being served she heard the front door open and soon enough she could hear his voice inside the house. She took a sip of her wine and turned to look at Fugaku "You should go and explain the situation first."

"Take Itachi to the studio" One of the maids left the room and Fugaku finished his coffee before also leaving the room.

Sasuke stopped eating as soon as he left. He knew Fugaku and Mikoto had a son. Fugaku had told him so, but now that the son was here he felt even more of a stranger in the house.

When another fifteen minutes passed and neither Fugaku or Itachi had come to the dining room Mikoto had excused herself and Rin had suggested for him to go back to his room. He accepted gladly.

So that why he was currently sitting on his bed looking at the wall, so many things had happened during this last month. His mother had died; he had been forced to leave the last person he could consider family, and even worse he had been forced to live with the man that supposedly was his father. People didn't know him yet and they already hated him, as if all of this was his fault.

The door of his room opened and he was just turning to look who had come in only to be yanked to the floor. His head hit on the floor hard and he tried to stand up only to be pushed to the ground.

"So you are the _[i]bastard[/i]_ my father brought to the house" Itachi said lifting Sasuke's head from the ground by the hair "_[i]Uchiha Sasuke.[/i]_ I'm sure you like the ring of it."

Itachi was expecting for the boy to answer back at him, or at the very least to try to strike back, but Sasuke was only looking at him from the corner of his eye. Itachi clicked his tongue letting go of Sasuke's hair, but the raven didn't move from his place in the ground. "You may have fooled everyone but I know better than any of them. You should go back to the gutter you came from"

Sasuke's fist clenched and Itachi smirked "Never forget your place in this house. No matter what you try to accomplish, remember you are only the son of a _[i]mistress[/i]_"


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi didn't know what hurt him more. The fact that Sasuke still felt as an outsider or the way he was looking at him.

When he had found out about Sasuke's existence from his father he had decided he would make everything on his hands to ensure that nothing was taken from him by an outsider. He had been immature, and Sasuke had suffered because of that.

"Sasuke, I was wrong at that time. You _[i]are [/i]_my brother"

"And yet you accepted to marry the woman who was already supposed to be mine"

"It was-"

"Father's wish. But she was supposed to be _[i]my [/i]_wife_[i], [/i]_but you stole her away from me. The only thing I deserved after so long and you took it away from me! "

"Sasuke I didn't know! You should have told me that!" Itachi said trying to calm Sasuke who was starting to look hysterical.

"For what?! Would you have canceled the marriage? Would you have gone against father's last wish before dying?" Sasuke hissed and Itachi opened his mouth to say something but snapped it close.

No, he wouldn't have done anything. At the end he would still marry her, because that's what his father expected from him.

"Of course not. You couldn't disappoint him. The marriage was the perfect way to seal the deal for the acquisition of the company her father owned. Who would have wanted to make the deal with me as the prize when they could have _[i]you[/i]_. Now that was _[i]jackpot."[/i]_

"You can't blame me for everything Sasuke"

"Father has also the blame. Because of him my mother died, after he kicked her out with nothing while being pregnant it was almost impossible for her to bring food home. His decision made me lose my mother." Sasuke took a deep breath looking at Itachi hating how stoic he looked in comparison to him. He hated how perfect Itachi looked even when everything was crumbling around him. "But you Itachi…you stole _[i]her[/i]_ from me, you stole my place in the company, you stole what should have been mine if you hadn't come back."

"If it's a better position in the company what you want, just say so"

"I just don't want a position. I want revenge, for everything that man did to my mother. I want to crush everything that man cherished and created"

"That's not going to bring her back Sasuke"

"But it will be the only way I can face her Itachi" Sasuke answered as a matter of fact and there was such conviction in his voice that even Itachi was convinced that was the case.

"Just say what you want Sasuke"

"I want everything. Give me the full rights of the company and I may consider the idea of canceling this marriage. Maybe that way you will still have a chance to have Naruto back with you. After all, I think you have grieved long enough after her dreadful accident" Sasuke smirked when he saw the reaction on his brother upon mentioning Naruto and his late wife in the same sentence.

"You are hurting yourself in the process. You could easily find another way to get what you want without involving others" Itachi said standing straighter and Sasuke laughed when Itachi said that with a tone of sympathy.

"At this point I don't care if I kill myself in the process. I just want to finish everything Fugaku spent so many years working for. That the only reason I stayed in this rotten place from the beginning." He said looking at Itachi to the eye.

"If I give you what you ask for, will you leave Naruto alone?"

"So you are willing to give it to me?" Sasuke smirked and dug his hand in his pockets

"I asked you something."

The brothers were interrupted when the door opened once again and Naruto looked inside. "Oh there you are Sasuke"

He entered the room and went to stand beside Sasuke "I was looking outside for you but Kakashi told me you had come inside looking for me."

"Yes, but instead of you I found my brother. I was telling Itachi the good news" Sasuke looked at Itachi and smiled innocently.

"At least you should have waited for me" Naruto told him and looked at Itachi "I hope you will approve of our decision. I know it might seem hurried but believe me when I tell you I only have the best intentions on this engagement with your brother."

"As I was told by Sasuke, the wedding is only weeks away." It took all of Itachi's self-control to answer Naruto calmly as if this was a normal conversation about marriage. "I believe you can understand my wariness of this"

"Yes, of course." Naruto answered without doubt. "And it's more than understandable, but I do wish for your approval."

"It would mean a lot to us, brother" Sasuke said and Itachi could swear Sasuke was enjoying every second of this. Just as Naruto for his own reasons.

He was in a situation he never imagined could have happened, from both ends he was losing here. As if the sword was not enough to keep him against the wall, a gun was being pointed at him to keep him there.

"I…I wish the best for you both" the smirk in Naruto's face was one that showed Itachi just how satisfied he was, but the blond didn't knew Sasuke's true purpose. And Sasuke knew he had him where he wanted.

"Thank you brother" Sasuke answered bowing his head and Itachi just wanted to punch him on the face for his arrogance.

"We really appreciate it, Itachi" Naruto also bowed his head and Itachi wanted to punch for a completely different reason. How could he still be as naïve as when they had met. "Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me. Show me that what you said is the truth"

"I will, and that's a promise" Naruto grinned at him and the raven felt a pang on his chest. This was not right, it was not right to play with Naruto like this. "Please take good care of me in the future."

Maybe right now he couldn't stop them, but that didn't mean the wedding was going to happen. One way or another he would stop it even if it meant giving Sasuke everything he owned.

"We should rejoin the party, everyone will be wondering where you are" Sasuke commented placing a ring on his finger, the pair to Naruto's, and Itachi could only look at them neutrally. He felt he was going to lose it when Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand on his own while going out of the room, but fortunately they left before he snapped.

It was decided he would give Sasuke what he wanted; at least that way Naruto was sure to be safe.

[center]-[/center]

It took the entire week for Itachi to get everything ready. His lawyer was bewildered with what Itachi was asking from him, he also tried to persuade him to stop whatever was going through his mind but it fell into deaf ears. He had made up his mind

Itachi didn't care if he was left penniless, if he no longer would be allowed to live the luxury life he had, he just wanted to get Naruto out of this mess.

He was already running late for the conference but as he skipped yet another red light he was thankful when he could already see the building where it was going to be held.

As expected when his car parked outside the entrance a man was already opening his door. He handed him the keys and entered the lobby immediately going for the elevators to get to the conference room.

The ride was the longest two and a half minutes from his life and every time it stopped he was a second away from getting out to run up the stairs. Only the logic that it would take him longer to go over thirty floors by stairs than using the elevator kept him inside.

Once he reached the salon he tried to look for Sasuke in the mass of people standing there. But it was complicated with all the people trying to get into conversation with him. Of course they wanted to know of what was this about.

When Sasuke had told him the conference would be done he had expected that it was already arranged, but Sasuke had only made sure to book the venue and the minor details about it, but everyone else had been informed less than two days ago about this, so everyone was curious for the reason of this and the press even more.

He didn't pay attention to the question he was being asked, he just wanted to find Sasuke.

He was about to walk away from the person he was talking to when Sasuke appeared out of nowhere by his side.

"Mr. Sarutobi what a pleasure to see you could make it." He said bowing his head to the man

"When something like today's event is going to happen I cannot simply overlook it" the man looked clasping Sasuke's shoulder. "You both are like my sons ever since your father left us, coming is the only right thing to do for you both."

"Something that is greatly appreciated" Sasuke said and bowed in respect.

"Besides, don't take it the wrong way and I don't mean to be rude but there has been quite the gossip about who your partner is" the man said looking between the brothers and he didn't miss the way Itachi tensed at that statement. "And it seems I'm not the only one who is worried about it."

Sasuke just chuckled loving the way Itachi kept looking at him. If looks could kill. "Do not worry Sarutobi-san, gossip will always be far from the truth, but I'm rather surprised there are already rumors about him."

"After your brother's party it was only reasonable that people would be curious about him" the man answered as a matter of fact and Sasuke chuckled. "Some I bet already have their articles about him written waiting only for this to finish to print them"

"Yes, you are right. But we have been working for this day to happen for a few years now, and I think my brother is more concerned about him than about me."

"I see. Well it's completely understandable, what you two are about to do is not easy, but your confidence once again proves me that you wouldn't choose just anyone for this" the man smiled and looked at Itachi "After all you were the best example for your brother to look up too.

"Indeed" Sasuke answered but Itachi could tell he didn't mean it.

"Well, if that's the case I wish you both the best of all on this new transition. If you ever need an advise don't hesitate to contact me, I think my years of experience will finally come on hand" the man said smiling at Sasuke and the raven bowed politely thanking the man."Now it seems Itachi has something important to tell you if his demeanor is any indication."

"Thank you for coming once again Mr. Sarutobi. I look forward to our next meeting" the man nodded and walked away. "I was certain you would not make it"

"It took longer than I expected" Itachi replied bitterly and Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe we should discuss of this somewhere else." Without waiting for a response Sasuke walked away directing his steps to the stage.

Itachi just followed his brother and he could feel the questioning looks people was sending their way, but like before he ignored all of them and entered the backstage where Sasuke had just gone in.

The place was dark and only the small reflector on the top prevented the place of being engulfed in darkness, giving only a small light in the center of the place.

"Here, everything is already arranged." Itachi handed him the envelope and Sasuke took the papers out giving them a quick glance "Only thing missing is your signature."

Sasuke just nodded and took the pen Itachi gave him to sign the last page. Once he did he placed the papers back on the envelope and looked at Itachi. "So with this it means that-"

"As of today everything belongs to you. Now leave Naruto alone." Itachi interrupted Sasuke but

"You know, I don't think I will."Sasuke said smirking at the way Itachi's body tensed in anger, he could already feel the murderous aura coming from him.

"I gave you what you asked for. Let Naruto walk away Sasuke"

"Why? Didn't I tell you I wanted _[i]everything[/i]?_ Didn't it occur to you that Naruto also counts on that?"

"I gave you what you asked from me." Itachi said angered "What you wanted you already have it in your hands"

"There is something you should know Itachi, what I wanted I already have." the raven said looking behind Itachi into the shadows. "But your involvement in this was what he wanted."

Itachi turned to look behind to what Sasuke was looking at just as Naruto stepped into the light. His eyes widened and he couldn't hide his surprise. What was Naruto doing here?!

[b][center]TBC[/b][/center]


End file.
